


Predictable outcome

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the outcome, he just doesn't know how it is reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable outcome

Title: Predictable outcome  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Jim Moriarty  
Word Count: 450  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
A/N: AU before _A Study in Pink_  
Summary: He knows the outcome, he just doesn't know how it is reached.

“I already know how this all ends, Jim. Do you?” Mycroft studied the man across from him. He could see the traces of madness in Jim’s eyes. Had certain events turned out differently, Jim was who Sherlock could have been. Sherlock and Jim were two halves of the same whole. If they teamed up instead of becoming rivals, Mycroft was slightly unsure he’d be able to take them both down. He needed them as foes. It would make things so much easier. Then he could watch from afar without getting his hands dirty.

Jim laughed. The sound made the hair on the back of Mycroft’s neck stand on end. Maybe he should just have Jim killed now and stop things before they spiraled out of control. They would spiral too, Mycroft could see it now. He could see hundreds of possibilities at the same time, hundreds of outcomes. Most of them ended the same way, with pain and splatters of crimson.

“That’s the point, Mr. Holmes. Don’t you understand? That’s the whole point.” Jim sat back, running a hand down the front of his suit. “I don’t play games unless I know how it ends. That’s why I chose him over you. He’ll help me get what I want.”

“I could give you that right now.” Mycroft tilted his head towards the door. “I say the word and you never get to leave this room.”

“You won’t do that.” Jim shook his head. “You know how it ends, but you don’t know how we get to that point. You’re curious. You want to know if he can handle it, handle me. You want to know if he’ll end up like Icarus, flying too close to the sun and then taking a big fall. I assure you, Mr. Holmes, there will be a fall.”

“If he survives, he won’t be the same.” Mycroft couldn’t see what Sherlock would become. There were too many probabilities as it all depended on the route Sherlock took to reach that point. He had to admit, he was intrigued by what might happen.

“You’re going to let him play with me?” Jim leaned forward with a smile. “Are there any rules you want followed or can I enjoy myself?”

“If there’s an issue, Jim, I’ll bring you in for another chat.” The way Mycroft said ‘chat’ made it very clear what kind of a talk it would be.

Jim stood up, looking rather pleased. “I’ll be seeing you again, Mr. Holmes.”

As he watched Jim Moriarty walk out the door, Mycroft wondered if he’d made a mistake letting the man live. The situation could always be rectified in the future, should things get out of hand.


End file.
